Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 01
is the 1st episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 52nd episode of the Metal Saga. The French dubbed version was first shown on June 6th, 2011 on Canal J in France. YTV in Canada has yet to announce when their English version of this episode will air. Cartoon Network in North America will air it in Fall 2011 Plot A new Beyblader arrives by plane, seemingly in search of somebody to challenge. He walks into the arena where a tournament had been happening and interrupts Yu and Tsubasa's battle, where they were the finalists. His Beyblade, Ray Striker D125CS, stops Earth Eagle and Flame Libra from striking each other. Fortunately, all Beyblades are still spinning inside the stadium. Tsubasa calls back his Earth Eagle, uninterested by this new challenger, however Yu takes up his request for a beybattle. He soon finds out that Ray Striker can apparently disappear and teleport itself elsewhere, and his Flame Libra gets buried into the stadium floor. Yu does not give up yet, but the new blader, Masamune Kadoya, figures that he has simply won and, ignoring Yu, he calls for Gingka in the arena. Blader DJ tells him that Gingka is not present right now, that he is away in the mountains. Determined to find his real opponent, Masamune goes to find him. Ryo, now director and manager of the WBBA, chuckles at Masamune's behavior, while Hikaru, his secretary, is mostly surprised. He stops laughing when Masamune starts calling after Gingka though. Ryo asks Hikaru if she plans on going back to Beyblading, however she is too traumatised by her shattering defeat against Ryuga. On his part, Ryo wonders out loud if it is not time for Phoenix to return, as he poses as a super hero. Meanwhile, Madoka and Kenta meet with Gingka at a restaurant to tell him to hurry so they can take a bus to Koma Village. There, Hokuto and Hyoma join them to go on a search for the legendary Beyblade: Galaxy Pegasus. They have to go through scorching hot sceneries and cold wintery mountains as well. They finally reach a lukewarm waterfall, but the opening of the cave that is supposed to be there Galaxy Pegasus is most likely hidden. Since Gingka has no Beyblade now, Hyoma and Kenta take out theirs and the opening is revealed. On the walls of the cavern are prehistoric drawings of men, horses, and Beyblades. All of a sudden, they reach the end of the cave where a huge block of rock stands, a Beyblade imprisoned in its centre. Kenta and Hyoma try to use their Beyblades again to dislodge the new legend-based Blade, but the rock does not even sport scratches from their attack. While everybody is shocked, Gingka walks towards the block to stand in front of it. Suddenly, rays of lightning come out of the Beyblade's Face Bolt. Intrigued, Gingka reaches towards it with his hand, and the Beyblade as well as his whole body light up in a blue aura. He takes hold of the blade, and the cracks begin to shine very brightly. Gingka gets seemingly transported in an illusion where he is in a galaxy. A rain of rays starts showering around him, and Pegasus finally advances towards him. Gingka is so happy to see it that tears appear in his eyes. The two meet and touch, signaling the reunion of two allies. Galaxy Pegasus can now be removed from the block of rock, and an overwhelming light shoots from Galaxy Pegasus into the universe, in the direction of the Pegasus Constellation. Gingka is very eager to test his new Beyblade, so they all exit the cave and he gets to a place where he can target a pillar of rock. As soon as he launches it, he gets pulled backwards by the force of his Beyblade, and the rock gets completely destroyed. Even though he is shocked by this power, Gingka is ecstatic to know that he owns a Beyblade again. Out of nowhere, Masamune appears and challenges him. They start fightning and Gingka wins but Galaxy Pegasus gets out of control. Major Events *The persistant challenger, Masamune Kadoya, arrives in Japan with his bey Ray Striker D125CS. *Gingka obtains Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Characters *Gingka *Madoka *Kenta *Masamune (Debut) *Yu *Teru *Benkei *Tsubasa *Blader DJ *Hikaru *Ryo *Ryuga (Flashback) *Doji (Flashback) *Hyoma *Hokuto *Reiki (Cameo) *Dan (Cameo) ' *Tobio '(Cameo) *Ryutaro Fukami (Cameo) *Sora Akatsuki (Cameo) *Busujima (Cameo) Beyblades * Storm Pegasus 105RF (Flashback) * Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Featured Bey) (Debut) * Ray Striker D125CS (Debut) * Flame Libra T125ES * Earth Virgo GB145BS * Dark Bull H145SD * Earth Eagle 145WD * Rock Aries ED145B Featured Beybattles * Teru (Earth Virgo GB145BS) vs. Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) = Yu and Libra. * Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) = Tsubasa and Eagle * Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) = No outcome * Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) = No outcome Special Moves used * * * * * * Differences in adaptations * Due to the original Japanese version of the actual episode itself (minus OP, ED, Preview) being longer than 20 minutes, Nelvana made around 45 seconds of cuts/edits to their dub. (Taken from the French Version of Metal Masters) This was done because in the original Japanese of this episode, there was no Opening theme, which made the actual episode itself over a minute longer than normal. * The name of Masamune's Clear Wheel was changed from "Unicorno" to "Striker", thus calling it Ray Striker instead of Ray Unicorno. * Nelvana's dub of Metal Masters uses a completely different eyecatch than the original Japanese version, although the original bgm for it is still there. Trivia * In the Original Japanese version, there is no Opening Theme in this episode. Instead, a scene with Masamune arriving in Japan with credits shown. Videos thumb|300px|left|The French Version of the Episode. Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters